Untold feelings
by EnjoyElationofMusicforForever
Summary: Piper Mclean the girl chosen to fight for camp half blood against one roman. Instead Gaea interferes and brings her to the labyrinth to get eaten by the Minotaur. Can anyone help or stop it? One Shot


Piper Mclean... spoken through the microphone on stage.

I looked around to expect for anything something to happen but nothing did and I walked up to the stage. As she announced my name once again being the tribute the Camp Half Blood a voice came from the screen it was dark and low. It was Gaea I could sense it was her, she was saying, "You're tribute of Camp Half Blood was supposed to fight one Roman girl from Camp Jupiter. You and your friends are coming to destroy me so I must stop that, you will be led to the Minotaur's Cretan labyrinth where you fate will be doomed." and with that the video turned off with everyone shocked and scared for my life.

* * *

My transportation was a train that was supremely fast and before I knew it I was at the labyrinth. Little did I know someone was there with me. I stepped out getting ready for my death but instead Khione was there smiling evilly coming towards me and leading me towards the door of the labyrinth. Someone was following closely behind in the shadows not being able to be sensed but quietly it was there.

* * *

"Okay everyone it is time to watch our very own Piper Mclean get in the labyrinth with the Minotaur." Said Khione

I was at the entrance of the labyrinth I just got in and was standing on the wall waiting for Khione to tell me when I can try not to get killed. I remembered the story of how he was the son of Queen Pasiphae and a white bull because Krete was asked to kill the bull but couldn't because of that beauty. His punishment was Aphrodite had made Queen Pasiphae fall in love with the bull ending up with the offspring the Minotaur who ate humans. Oh great! I'm going to be eaten by a Minotaur, I should at least get a weapon. Khione started up again, "Alright 3...2...1" I started running around and luckily I had katropis in my hand ready in case. "The Minotaur was controlled by a necklace to not go that fast since you are on foot." said Khione, "We want a slow painful death."

The Minotaur had stopped and went back into the dark. I was confused Khione explained, "We are doing this by rounds you're doing well on foot so let's put you on a horse." As I got ready someone busted through the entrance since all the lights were suddenly shining on him she quickly made out his face the electric blue eyes, the blonde hair, "JASON?!" I yelled in pure shock. Khione's voice booms out, "You are not supposed to be here, well she was allowed one visitor 1 minute then you get out and you can't interfere. Looks like you get to watch her die oh and I'll get an audience" Jason enters runs to me while I'm on top of the horse, he reaches out his hand and I take his hand and get off the horse turning my head away from him. He touches my face lightly and says, "Piper please don't do this we can escape I'll help! I'll do it for you" I turn my face and look at him and say, "No Gaea wants **me** dead, our quest is to stop her plans so she wants for one of us to die. Even if you do take my place she'll hunt me down and kill me, just walk away if you don't want to see this" We just stood there looking into each others eyes until the Khione had yelled, "Times up!" he held my face for two more second and walked away looking at me but right before that he said, "You can make it through this round at least Piper."

I get back on top of my horse thinking of what just happened but the horn blows before I am able to move. I yell at Khione, "Is the minotaur the same speed?" she says, "Of course not it's definitely faster because you're on a horse." I'm startled I start telling the horse to go we run and the Minotaur is quite far behind until I see Jason on the side looking at me. I'm thinking my life is going to end in a matter of minutes and I realize I love Jason. I tell the horse to speed up but the Minotaur is close behind so I make a u turn but the horse is too abrupt so I fall off the horse onto the ground. I have minor cuts on my arms and legs from rocks on the ground but other than that I'm fine. The Minotaur comes up with an ax and I try to run away I jump around obstacles for horses, I run over hay stacks until I finally trip on a small rock and smash my head on a big rock. I collapse with a big dent in my head and I feel the pain gushing in as the light slowly fades out I look at Jason one more time before I die. My memories of him and me even the fake ones flash back and I black out.

A picture of me is hanging on a wall it's gigantic, right over the big rock I hit my head on and my soul travels out the doors all the way to the streets to see all the poor people living with just a fire going to keep them alive. I think about how I live with my dad Tristan Mcclean and I promise to myself that I will help them after the war with Gaea.

I return back to labyrinth to see everyone has left but Jason. He's holding my dead body crying and my body is blown away into picture. He stares at the picture with red eyes and behind him the Minotaur comes up. The eyes of my picture move to stare at the Minotaur. Jason notices, looks behind him to see the Minotaur ready with his ax for a fight. Jason quickly gets up and starts running around the labyrinth dodging attacks, rolling, jumping and he takes out his gladius. He turns around seeing the Minotaur coming heading first ready to ram him he quickly side steps and the Minotaur hit the wall with his horns stuck.

He runs to my picture and he looks at me with a hard expression and he says, "for you." The Minotaur is still stuck in the wall so he charges at the Minotaur, jumps onto the back of it and cuts it's head off. The Minotaur's head and body turn into dust and he stares at the it for awhile. Then he walks toward my picture, kneels down on both knees and cries in front of my picture saying these words, "I love you Piper Mclean."

He stands up slowly and his fingers trace my face of the picture. He is about to kiss my picture but he's blown back and my soul comes out of the picture floating with my body in my arms. I look at him lying on the ground looking at me, I set my body down look at him and my soul settles into my body. I lay still for a long time until Jason walks up to my body and whispers in my ear "I love you." Jason cups my face and he can feels some warmth from it. He brushes my hair choppy chocolate brown hair behind my ears to see my face, tilts my face up and kisses me. It's a light and tender kiss but it was beautiful. My eyes flutter open when he's done and he has a big grin on his face as helps me get up. I blush and I look straight into his electric blue eyes and say, "I love you." We both swear we will get back at Gaea for what she's done.


End file.
